


Tri

by ShadowEevee70 (ShadowedEevee)



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedEevee/pseuds/ShadowEevee70
Summary: Yamato is surprised at a certain Gogglehead's observation. A tribute to the 16 anniversary of Digimon.





	Tri

It had been seven years since the first battle between Earth and the Digital World was waged.

The eight children who fought were now in high school.

_"The time just flies by, doesn't it, Yamato?"_

Yamato Ishida looked over at the big haired teen next to him.

"What do you mean, Taichi?" He inquired, wanting to know what Taichi meant.

"Just seven years ago, we were only ten and fighting to save this world. It just flew by, like the time in the Digital World." Taichi smiled and laughed. "And three years ago, Takeru and Hikari were thrown into the Digital World again, while we stayed behind acting like mentors."

Yamato couldn't belive the formor gogglehead could realise things like this. Maybe Koushiro or Jyou, but not Taichi.

"I guess now, again, the adventure evolves for us, right?" Taichi asked.

Yamato just nodded.

That day, August 1, would be forever a celebration and mourning time for the Chosen Children. But for Yamato, it mainly felt like a celebration of life and death.

He was sure the adventure was evolving, just like Taichi.

"Now, again, the adventure evolves." Yamato whispered under his breath.


End file.
